Giving Thanks
by Maybe Someday
Summary: Harry wants to pay tribute to the people who died in the war. He makes sure their legacy will live on forever. please review.


The battle was over, Voldemort was gone, and an immense wave of relief crashed over Harry Potter's entire body, shaking him from head to toe, every time this thought occurred to him. Unfortunately, it was always accompanied by a heavy weight on his chest that he knew only as grief and guilt. The day after the final battle of Hogwarts, seven years of exhaustion had kept Harry in his comfortable bed in the Gryffindor tower until long after midday. When he finally awoke his head was full of too many thought for him to process, but one thought kept him occupied for what felt like hours. So many people had sacrificed their own lives for him and his cause, and for that he felt guilty, but at the same time he felt immense gratitude. Those people had believed in him so much that they were willing to suffer for him. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks and even Snape, not to mention the countless others whom Harry had never even met or known. The sheer magnitude of this though brought tear to his eyes, but he was not ashamed, he wanted them all to know, wherever they were, that he appreciated what they had done for him. More than that, he wanted the world to know of their loyalty and bravery and the huge role they had played in finally defeating the Dark Lord. Harry had an idea.

The following week, (after the school had returned to its former glory) all those who had participated in the final battle or who had family that had been lost in the war had gathered together in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School. In the center of the hall a large something stood five foot height, covered by a blanket facing towards the large front doors of the castle. The observers stood patently between the blanketed something and the door, waiting to be addressed. When everyone was in their place and the buzz of conversation had subsided, Harry turned to face the crowd and every eye was on him.

He spoke. "Thank you all for coming, I know most of you are grieving right now but I thought it was important for you all to be here. I want you all to know that I really appreciate everything you all have done for me over the years, for your support" he glanced at the Weasley family huddled together near the front of the group "and for your loyalty" he spotted Ron and Hermione standing just a few feet from him, holding hands and smiling with tears in their eyes "and fighting with me, thank you. But there are heaps of people that aren't here today because they made the ultimate sacrifice." He paused to compose himself, and glimpsed a spot of pink a few rows back in the crowd. He looked at his godson, who smiled back at him from his grandmother arms, and Harry felt the urge to push on with his speech. "I know that none of us will ever forget the sacrifice our family and friends have made for us, but I wanted to make sure that they will be remembered forever. So what better to do than leave there legacy here, so that for generations to come, that will be talked about and remembered as the saviors of us all and the brave and honorable people that they all were. So …" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards that blanketed object. The blanket flew off revealing a beautiful and large plaque attached to the front of piece of marble that had once belonged to the staircase behind them, a reminder of the battle that had been the culmination of all their efforts. Atop the plaque it read "In loving memory of the brave men and women who gave their lives in pursuit of a better world." Below the headline, countless names appeared in neat little rows, some of them jumped out at Harry and caused a pang in his stomach; Fred Weasley, Dobby the Free Elf, Colin Creevy, Rufus Scrimgeore, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Hedwig the Owl. Finally, at the bottom of the many names was another phrase that Harry had chosen specifically to accompany the last names on the list. "…but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" and a short list of names followed;

Remus and Tonks Lupin: for a better world for their son.

Sirius Black: for his best friends honor

Severus Snape: for the woman he loved

Albus Dumbledore: for his favorite pupil

James Potter: for his family

Lily Potter: for her son

For Love.

Harry read the last two names on the list and he felt his heart well with gratitude. For it was because of these people, all the lost souls that appeared before him, that he was able to learn and fell love to its most full potential, and without that powerful weapon at his disposal, he would never have been able to defeat Voldemort, and the new life he now looked forward to would not be possible.


End file.
